Snow White in Blue Jeans
by firelove57
Summary: My name is Anastasia, but I used to go by Snow. Eleven years ago I meet my best friend, Finn Greyson. He saved me from my father, and gave an identity. But one night he left me, never to be seen again. But I know he'll come back. He promised.
1. Hey, Princess

**Snow** **White in Blue Jeans  
"Children are the only people who see ture deep inside our souls, tell the good from the evil. Childhood is a land where evil can never survive, childhood is just a state of mind."  
-firelove57**

The rain poored down in heavy drops, landing everywhere around me. I ran as fast as I could, passing grown ups with odd expressions on their faces as I pushed through.

The dark sky made it even harder to find my way away from him. I could still heard his mean, cruel words being screamed at me. My fathers hand making contact with my pale cold face, telling me to get out.

I didn't even know what out was, my six years of life was spent in my small room beneath my house. Father said no one should know of me because shit doesn't deserve to recognized.

Once my father throw me out the door, slaming it after calling me a name I didn't understand, I started running. Whipping away the blood that was splattered on my face as I went. I didn't know where I was, but this wet dark world had to be better then my home.

I slowed, realizing I ran far enough that my father won't find me, and turned the corner into the alley between two very tall buildings. I slumped down next to a dumpster and pulled my legs to my chest.  
Questions ran through my head at the speed of light, almost making me start to cry again. Was I going to be okay? Was Daddy going to find me?

I flinched at the word daddy, remembering what happened when I called him that. The scar on my tummy showed that it had been a horrible mistake.

I started to cry, not feeling the tears since my face was drenched in sweat, blood, and rain. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but the rain stopped long enough for me to feel my own tears.

A slamming noise caught my attention, making me flinch back into the dumpster.

The couple slowing stumbled into the alley, the lady hanging onto the man and laughing at something he said. I couldn't see their faces, but something about them screamed beautiful to me.

I knew the lady was drunk, father walked and talked that way when he had some drinks in him. That was when the bad things started to happen.

I watched carefully, afraid these people could be like father.

But they, no he, wasn't. The man lead the lady towards the wall opposite of me. He pushed her up agaist it, and started kissing her all over.

I had a direct view of them, but somehow they still haven't seen me.

"Kim, you smell delicious. Mind if I have a taste?" His voice was smooth.

The lady giggled, "Taste all you want, but it will cost you. It all depends on what you want. I don't give myself for free, ya know? For five-hundred I'll give you the best night of your life." She pressed herself to him.

"Oh, I won't be paying for anything." He pushed the lady more into the wall. "And I would never sleep with someone like you."

Something in the lady's head clicked and she tried to get away, tired very hard. But the man was to strong, and pushed her back to the wall. The lady began to cry, begging to be let go.

The man just hushed her, "It's okay, it's alright. It will only hurt a second."  
And thats when he bite her neck, sucking and drinking her blood from her lean body, holding her tightly to him.

She didn't scream, or continue crying anymore, but starred off into space. Begging for a savor.  
I gasped, regretting it quickly after. The man stopped eating away at the women, and turned in my deriction. His eyes cought mine, starring with so much force I couldn't think of anything else but the blue specks in his red eyes.  
He dropped the women to the wet floor, and started slowly walking towards me. Hunger in his eyes.

"Hello, Princess."


	2. In a White Dress

**In a White Dress**

** I was frozen in fear, scared to make a single move. I didn't want to die the same fate as the drunken lady laying lifeless on the floor. But as the moster slowly started to walk to me I knew the end was better then going back to my father. I closed my eyes ready for the attack, ready for the pain, ready for a new life in heaven.  
**

**But the end never came. I opened my eyes ever so slowly, thinking the moster was playing with me. He, with no emotion on his pale face, was crouching down in front of me no intenion of a bloodly attack in sight.  
**

**"What's your name?" His voice was smooth, calm, collected even. How could this delicate creation kill that women? "I'm not going to hurt you. Believe or not, I'm not very hungery."**

**I didn't know if that was his attement at showing piece or at a lame joke. Questions where running through my mind agian at the speed of light. I wanted to ask, **_**needed**_** to ask but my mind was still in danger mood telling me to run away quickly.  
**

**"Your name." It wasn't a question this time, he stood up and starred at me with red eyes almost forcing me to answer.**

**I flinched back into the dumpster, scared at what he might think of my answer. "I don't know..."**

**He chuckled and stood up quickly. "Don't know you're own name? What are you six? Seven? Surely you would know your name by now."**

**"I'm six..." **_**I think. **_**I was pretty sure I was six, time moves so slowly in the deep dark basment. "But my father calls shit sometimes. Is that my name?"**

**I felt odd talking to this stranger, telling him things I don't tell anyone. Not that I had anyone to tell. But I felt oddly comforable around him. Like he was a long lost friend I forgot about till now.**

**His face hardened into a frown, confusion and anger ran across his face. "Shit?" He moved closer slowly and I let him. "No, that's not your name. Where's your father now? Why are you here?"**

**For an adult he asked a lot of questions, but I wasn't going to say anything because I was just as confused as him. I wanted to be held, and hugged, and just plain out loved. **

**"He's back at home, duh. I left because..." I felt like I had to tell him. His eyes weren't begging for the truth, but demanding it. "He's mean."**

**Understanding hit his red eyes, anger filling them fully. He took a few secends to think, walking back and forth infront of me.**

**I didn't know what to do, stay quite until he was done and to say more. But this man, if he was a man, still killed that lady. My eyes to darted to body, her eyes starring into mine coldly. **

_**"Why didn't you help me? Why didn't you stop him, huh?" The lifeless womam's eyes asked, demanding an answer like the man. **_

**But I had no answer to give. "No one helped me."**

**The friendly creature stopped dead in his tracks and starred at me, confusion blasting off his face.**

**To help him understand fully, I got up and walked to the girl. "Her eyes" -still demanding an answer- "asked why I didn't help her. I wanted to help, but... I didn't know what to do, no helped me when I needed help so I had nothing to go from." **

**The girl's eyes still watched me, but I turned my head.**

**The man walked to me and took me in his arms, holding me tight in his strong arms. This was the first hug I had in a long and time, and I didn't want it to ever stop. **

**"What do you what you name to be?" He voice ring past my ear and through the alley.**

**"Anastasia," I said from nape of his neck.**

**He chuckled, "Why such a proper name?"**

**"I like princesses. It's Sleeping Beauty's name, ya know?" I smiled brightly at him and he smiled back.**

**"I think you look more like a Snow White. How about I call you Snow?"**

**Thats when I knew I could trust him, and that I would never have to go back to my father.**


End file.
